


Godric's Hollow

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy, one-shot with my idea of what could have happened when Sirius finds out he's to be a godfather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric's Hollow

Lily heard the sound of the motorbike outside before James did. “He’s here,” she informed him. 

“Is he?” James looked up, folding up that morning’s copy of the Daily Prophet. The Ministry were fretting over rumours that the wizard formerly known as Tom Riddle and now known as The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named and, of course, everyone’s favourite, You Know Who, was gathering other followers of his Dark Magic regime, known as Death Eaters, and planning to overthrow all wizards who didn’t hold with the belief that magic should be restricted to Pure Bloods alone. 

“Yeah. Don’t you recognise the sound of that motorbike you and used to tear around creating mischief upon?” 

James held up his hands as if in self-defence. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that one time we all went out on it together,” he teased, grinning at her. 

Lily blushed. “Are you going to let him in or not?”

“Yes, dear,” James teased her, kissing her cheek as he got to his feet. 

Sirius, tall, rugged and handsome, James and Lily’s best friend in and out of the wizarding world, grinned as James opened the door. “You’ve still got that heap of Muggle junk?” James asked, grinning back at him. 

“Like I’d ever give that up!” Sirius indicated the bike with his head. “It’s my one escape from Grimmauld Place, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. Come in.”

“Hey, Lily,” smiled Sirius as she came up to him and gave him a hug. “Still married to this loser, then?”

“Excuse me? Who was it who won all those Quiddich matches for Griffyndor, excuse me?” said James.

“And bragged about it afterwards,” laughed Sirius. “So, go on, then what’s this big news you put in your letter, then? Don’t tell me, James, you’ve been elected as the next Minister for Magic?”

“I wish!” James laughed. “You may want to sit down.”

They all sat down. Godric’s Hollow was a very comfortable kind of place and Sirius enjoyed being there; well, he enjoyed being anywhere with Lily and James. Admittedly, when he had first met Lily, he had thought she was something of a pill, but after James had started going out with her, he and Remus and Peter had come to know her and found that she was a very nice person, and just the right sort of person for James to marry. In fact, she was practically a Maurauder herself and, Sirius often admitted to himself privately, he would gladly swap her for Pettigrew were he able any day. 

“So?” Sirius relaxed back in the armchair he always occupied when he came to their home in Godric’s Hollow. “Are you going to keep me in suspense?”

Lily beamed at him. “Well...we’re going to have a baby.”

Sirius felt his jaw drop. James burst out laughing. “Sorry, sorry,” he added, as Lily glanced at him. “Just his face there...priceless!”

Sirius fixed his face into a smile of pride and joy. “Well, congratulations Mother to be...and Father to be!”

“And,” said James, sobering up and becoming serious, “we’ve thought long and hard about it and we’d like you to be the baby’s godfather.”

“Me?” Sirius was surprised. He had always expected that if James had any children, he would choose Remus to be godfather. But James trusted him with that role, Sirius Black? 

“There’s no one we trust to take care of our baby, should anything happen to us, more than you,” Lily explained. 

Sirius let their words sink in. They trusted him? To look after their child? How could he say no? They were his best friends, and he felt honoured that they trusted him with such a responsibility. He could imagine a child, possibly a miniature version of James or Lily, running around this place, and him, the godfather, teaching him things, like how to get the better of your enemies in Sytherin at Hogwarts. 

“In that case, I accept.”

Lily smiled at him. “I told you we’d made the right choice,” James said to her. 

“Excuse me; I believe I told you,” she said, laughing. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Sirius sprang to his feet, whipped out his wand and conjured up three glasses of Butterbeer. If Lily was with child, then Firewhisky was out of the question! “Let’s celebrate!”

They toasted the coming of the new arrival. “So, any thoughts on names yet?” asked Sirius. “Don’t tell me you’ll call it after your sister if it’s a girl; that’s bordering on child cruelty!”

Lily laughed, good-naturedly. “Well, we hadn’t decided on girls names yet.”

“But if it’s a boy, we want to call him Harry,” James said. 

“Harry Potter.” Sirius smiled. “I like it.”


End file.
